


Pseudo Nuero

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Fisting, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Usui is Nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz thinks he's hit in a Drive-By until he realizes he's stuck in the purgatory of Rhyme's Log-In. With his Account locked, the Usagimodoki don't respond. Usui is there to inform him of the dangers of hacking into Rhyme and disabling the safety mechanics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudo Nuero

Noiz couldn’t recall how this had happened. He thought he was hit by a Drive-By until he noticed the usagemodoki hadn’t responded; they weren’t in online mode at all. It was as if he was stuck in the Rhyme log in as the surrounding hadn’t loaded a background yet. Noiz was suddenly being held by several arms, registering them as Usui’s. He looked up to see the giant Allmate’s calm face without it’s mask or tournament gear. It’s gold headdress chimed in the anti-gravity of Rhyme. He was off-put at first, wondering if this was going to turn ugly (not that he would mind, Rhyme being the only place he’d feel that sort of pain, which was why he came to that conclusion first), but the Allmate did nothing but hold him. It was weird…

Noiz made a bored face after a few moments of just sitting there in the statuesque robot’s arms. He looked around and moved to push himself out of the awkward position, but Usui’s arms then tightened around him, pulling him into a closer embrace. That was when he felt the strange shock down his spine. He could actually feel it. It was Rhyme, after all, but he was used to pain, here, more than anything else. It was what Rhyme was for: fighting and semi-realistic pain. The strange feeling of being held like this… He wasn’t turned off by it, it was just that: Strange. Besides, what’s going on with Usui, anyway…?

“Neuropathic pain that occurs within the contents of Rhyme depends on the hyperexcitability of neurons in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord,” Usui’s voice was unlike their calm face. They still spoke in their tournament voice, with unnecessary enthusiasm. “Rhyme is able to connect directly to the Users’ neuropathways within the Somatic Nervous System, bypassing any need for neurons within the skin, muscle, or other locations of secondary neurotransmitters. Straight to the Source! However, because Rhyme is inherently visual and has this kind of access to the spinal cord and brain, it is capable of tricking the brain and body into believing the areas you are hit are actually being damaged! Hence, the safety mechanisms in Rhyme that are used to register to the brain that the pain being dealt is, in fact, not real, and thus cannot actually hurt the User. However, when these safety mechanisms are turned low or completely off, it allows the brain to process a psychosomatic inheritance of pain, thus causing the physical body to bruise or swell in the places it was hit in the Online world.”

Usui suddenly opened their eyes and Noiz was a little startled by it.

“Is this why, Ruff Rabbit User 1-4736228, Noiz, you disable this mechanism?”

Usui pinched his arms through his undershirt.

“…Ouch." 

“The direct connection to the spinal cord and brain make it possible for one who does not necessarily feel experience a muffled version of what it is like to feel. At least, that is part of the benefit to the fighting in Rhyme, Ruff Rabbit User 1-4736228, Noiz,” Usui’s strings of English numbers and names intermingled with Japanese. “The supposed benefit to Rhyme is that one is capable of fighting, competitive or otherwise, without actually hurting the other party, but because you have recoded our the system by disabling the safety mechanism, your Account has been temporarily locked and suspended until further notice.”

“What..? Hey!”

Noiz was suddenly lifted off the digital ground by Usui’s many arms, his back against the Allmate’s chest and his legs hanging in the air.

The Allmate began to gently knead his shoulders with a pair of hands. Another pair removed his beanie and stroked through his hair. He didn’t have much going through his mind, only question marks; not even fully fledged sentences, just strings of confused punctuation filled his head. Soon, his head was filled with a tingling and warm sensation. Two more pairs of hands worked at his shirt’s buttons and slid beneath his undershirt, lifting the fabric. Before he could yell at the thing, his shirts were both pulled over his head and dropped, floating in the limbo of Rhyme.

He wasn’t able to properly describe it, the shockwaves that arched his spine, or the tingling in the back of his neck and the top of his head. In Rhyme, with the safety mechanisms turned off, the pain he felt bypassed his skin and went straight to his spine and brain, just as Usui described. It wasn’t the same kind of pain as a normal person would feel, but he still took in every ounce he could get. But this was… something different. He could feel the soft strokes of hands ghost across his arms, but it didn’t touch to his skin. No, the feeling was as if the hands of pure white touched his very bone. It was still suppressed by something thick, but it somehow felt more raw than usual.

He felt the pressure, the feathery tickle; he could  _feel_  it was  _there_. Most of the time, he wouldn’t even notice if someone patted his shoulder or if he cut his hand. Noiz felt the slightest amount of comfort, and it was growing to be suffocating. A pair of arms swept under his own from behind and crossed over his stomach, pulling him closer. Another pair ghosted over his shoulders and crossed over his chest. His legs had been lifted off the ground at some point; he was practically sitting in Usui’s lap. They caressed his skin and pet his hair. He felt the numbing tingle at the top of his head and down the middle as Usui’s top-most tier of arms stroked Noiz’s hair, scratched his scalp, tangled fingers through his tresses, slid down his neck, back to his head… Noiz had closed his eyes at some point, letting the Allmate run countless hands over his body.

“Does it feel good?” Usui asked in English, enthusiasm still echoing in his voice.

“D-don’t ask…”

“Why not? Is it displeasing?”

“Hah… Well, no… It’s embarrassing.”

…

…

Noiz was getting irritated by the strange closeness he was feeling toward this mechanical thing.

“Why?”

“I do not know what you mean! Could you elaborate?”

“Why are you doing this? Let me go!”

Noiz was immediately released and stopped himself from falling to far. He floated in the limbo. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Was it some sort of sick order? Allmates don’t do things in exchange for other things, they’re only either given orders or act on their own when in standby.

Usui frowned, but not angrily.

“Is it not pleasing?”

“Stop asking that.”

“My apologies.”

“ _Stop that!_ ”

Usui smiled again and reached out to Noiz, six hands grabbing his arms and pulling him, the other four held him by his waist and sides, sliding behind him and across his back as he was pulled closer.

“What do you want?” Noiz hissed.

“I desire your submission and content.”                                 

Noiz was turned around and lifted again, fingers moving all down his skin. A pair of Usui’s slender, white hands worked at his belt and undid his pants.

“..!”

Noiz tried to be silent, but he sucked in a sharp breath as Usui’s fingers played with his nipple piercings.

“..hah! Ng…”

The feeling went straight to his spine. Usui’s gentle hands took hold of Noiz’s half hard dick, stroking him. The Allmate’s hands squeezed and tugged at the piercings. More fingers and hands spread apart Noiz’s legs, massaging his balls and pulling his pants to his ankles.  Usui’s hands squeezed around his shaft, and Noiz sighed.

“Hm- ah… Harder.”

Fingers pinched his nipples, tugged his earrings, and squeezed his cock harder. Usui took the liberty to dig their nails into his skin. Noiz’s underreactions didn’t bother the humanoid in the least. In fact, Noiz wondered if this was just a game. Usui’s hands stroked, caressed, squeezed all over his body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the ministrations, but felt something tap his lips. He opened his eyes and parted his lips. Usui’s fingers glided over his tongue piercing. He sucked on their fingers, tongue running between them, over them, coating them in saliva. Usui pet his hair, and Noiz hummed around their fingers contently. The Allmate’s fingers trailed down Noiz’s stomach, leaving a wet streak in its wake. Fingers found his entrance and pushed through.

“Ng..”

Noiz was, for the most part, relaxed under Usui’s touch, only just slightly moving his hips. Two fingers curled inside him, pulling in and out, back and forth.

“Does it feel good?” Usui suddenly asked again, in English. Their voice broke Noiz’s concentration.

“I told you – Don’t ask stuff like that..!”

Usui leaned down to Noiz’s ear, a hand cupping their mouth as they whispered in a low voice, “Does it feel good?”

A third finger had worked its way into Noiz, making him huff.

“Yeah…”

“Good!”

“Shut  _up_.”

Noiz could feel the odd painful sensation in his lower back, not his skin, but somewhere closer to his coccyx. It made him squirm with a mild discomfort. Usui worked him with three fingers while squeezing his balls, pumping his cock, sliding hands over his stomach, chest, tugging on piercings and petting his short hair. Noiz couldn't do much but rock his hips and tug at handfuls of the Allmate's ethereal hair.

Usui’s hands smear transparent pre-come all over Noiz’s cock. Their forth finger pressed into his ass.

“Mn, hey..!”

Usui pushed their hand further, slowly.

“M… Hff..!”

Noiz clung to Usui’s arms, digging his nails into its skin. Usui pulled their fingers back and pressed forward again, this time, allowing their thumb to slip past. Noiz’s back arched as pinpricks of shock, pain, and pleasure scattered through his spine and tinged his brain and neck. The Allmate was careful not to hurt his digital body else bruises and marks would form on his real one. Noiz leaned his head back onto one of Usui’s shoulders, hips moving along, urging Usui to keep going. The Allmate continued to rub, stroke, pet, and overall handle Noiz as they fisted his tight ass. Shockwaves danced along his spinal cord, neck, and the crown of his head. He took one of Usui’s hands and brought it to his mouth. The Allmate calmly allowed him to lick at suck at his fingers. Noiz stretched around Usui’s hand and wrist as they brought their hand back and forth inside. Noiz was trying to relax with ragged breaths leaking from his lips and pre-come decorating his stomach.

In the moment he found himself at his limit, he woke with a start. He was fully clothed, lying on the ground in the middle of the alley. There wasn’t any tag art found nearby. Noiz’s face was flush, but he couldn’t feel it. His color began to even out as he stood.

“P!”

“Hm..?”

“Body temperature rising! 38 C! 38 C!”

Noiz ignored the pseudorabbit and stood up slowly. Brushing annoying rocks off his pants and arms, he double checked the area. He opened his pants to make sure he didn’t make a mess of himself while lying unconscious. Well, no, but he was embarrassingly hard. And there were nail marks on his shaft. With a frustrated sigh, he took the hopping cube and attached it to his belt with the others. So much for finding Usui’s next spawn point for the day…

 


End file.
